breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermanos subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:04,280 --> 00:00:05,930 - Are we done? - Listen, I-- 2 00:00:06,120 --> 00:00:10,045 This attack on my brother-in-law, I don't know what it means. 3 00:00:10,240 --> 00:00:11,924 Please. 4 00:00:12,840 --> 00:00:15,207 I fear for my family. 5 00:00:15,520 --> 00:00:17,807 I'm sure they'll be fine. 6 00:00:18,280 --> 00:00:21,648 I'm told the assassin that survived is gravely injured. 7 00:00:21,840 --> 00:00:23,763 It's doubtful he'll live. 8 00:00:24,520 --> 00:00:27,490 Now, thank me and shake my hand. 9 00:00:29,560 --> 00:00:33,724 - Thank you. Thank you again. - You're quite welcome, Mr. White. 10 00:00:34,600 --> 00:00:36,648 Guys, guys, hurry up. 11 00:00:36,840 --> 00:00:39,684 - Can we go now? - Upstairs, come on. 12 00:00:40,600 --> 00:00:42,284 What's happening? 13 00:00:43,000 --> 00:00:44,206 Eight forty-three. 14 00:00:44,400 --> 00:00:47,449 Time of death, 20:43. 15 00:00:48,440 --> 00:00:50,647 Burn in hell, you piece of shit. 16 00:00:56,960 --> 00:00:59,088 One of the gunmen died at the scene. 17 00:00:59,280 --> 00:01:02,363 The second succumbed to his wounds earlier this evening. 18 00:01:02,560 --> 00:01:04,130 Agents with the DEA and FBI... 19 00:01:04,320 --> 00:01:08,086 ...in conjunction with APD are working with Mexican law enforcement... 20 00:01:08,280 --> 00:01:12,001 ...in an attempt to identify the deceased suspects. Both-- 21 00:01:29,040 --> 00:01:31,247 I can give you the highlights. 22 00:01:32,120 --> 00:01:34,009 Your nephews grew impatient. 23 00:01:34,200 --> 00:01:37,647 They continued to press me for my permission to kill Walter White. 24 00:01:37,840 --> 00:01:42,289 When I wouldn't give it, they settled instead for DEA Agent Schrader. 25 00:01:43,320 --> 00:01:45,243 But a phone call was placed... 26 00:01:45,440 --> 00:01:48,011 ...to Agent Schrader moments before the attack. 27 00:01:48,200 --> 00:01:50,646 Thus giving him the upper hand. 28 00:01:50,840 --> 00:01:53,684 Marco was shot in the face and died instantly. 29 00:01:53,880 --> 00:01:56,804 Leonel lingered for several hours. 30 00:01:58,000 --> 00:02:00,685 The warning call to the DEA agent... 31 00:02:01,560 --> 00:02:04,404 ...Juan Bolsa may have some insight... 32 00:02:04,600 --> 00:02:06,602 ...into who placed it. 33 00:02:06,800 --> 00:02:08,928 Yesterday, federales raided his hacienda. 34 00:02:09,120 --> 00:02:12,044 And in the confusion, Juan was shot dead. 35 00:02:12,560 --> 00:02:14,767 An accident, perhaps. 36 00:02:15,280 --> 00:02:18,363 A mistake made by his own men. 37 00:02:18,960 --> 00:02:20,928 Though we may never know. 38 00:02:21,640 --> 00:02:24,644 At any rate, I thought you should hear it from me. 39 00:02:33,880 --> 00:02:37,930 This is what comes of blood for blood, Hector. 40 00:03:28,760 --> 00:03:30,808 So is this the loud one? 41 00:03:33,160 --> 00:03:34,321 What? 44 00:03:40,560 --> 00:03:43,086 No. This is the PET/CT scan. 45 00:03:43,280 --> 00:03:46,489 Positron emission tomography. 46 00:03:48,200 --> 00:03:54,890 They've paired that with computed x-ray tomography. 47 00:03:56,560 --> 00:03:59,040 Quiet. No magnets. 48 00:03:59,280 --> 00:04:00,964 Right, okay. 49 00:04:01,160 --> 00:04:02,366 Yeah, thanks. 50 00:04:04,240 --> 00:04:06,083 I'm still pretty new at this. 51 00:04:06,520 --> 00:04:08,648 One minute, I'm starting a new business... 52 00:04:08,840 --> 00:04:10,922 ...my wife and I are thinking about kids. 53 00:04:11,120 --> 00:04:13,600 Walk into a doctor's office and suddenly ... 54 00:04:13,800 --> 00:04:16,963 - I mean, life as I know it-- - Excuse me. 55 00:04:17,600 --> 00:04:20,444 Yes. I'm waiting to hear a progress report... 56 00:04:20,640 --> 00:04:24,167 ...on the thing we discussed, so call me. 57 00:04:27,760 --> 00:04:30,923 Anyway, so for me, that's been the biggest wake-up call. 58 00:04:31,120 --> 00:04:33,930 Letting go, giving up control. 59 00:04:34,120 --> 00:04:37,966 You know, it's like they say, "Man plans and God laughs." 60 00:04:38,640 --> 00:04:42,725 That is such bullshit. 61 00:04:43,200 --> 00:04:44,406 Excuse me? 62 00:04:44,600 --> 00:04:47,001 Never give up control. 63 00:04:48,000 --> 00:04:50,810 Live life on your own terms. 64 00:04:51,560 --> 00:04:53,927 Yeah, no, I get what you're saying... 65 00:04:54,120 --> 00:04:56,168 ...but cancer is cancer, so... 66 00:04:56,360 --> 00:04:58,283 To hell with your cancer. 67 00:04:58,720 --> 00:05:01,405 I've been living with cancer for the better part of a year. 68 00:05:01,600 --> 00:05:05,321 From the start, it's a death sentence. That's what they keep telling me. 69 00:05:05,520 --> 00:05:07,124 Well, guess what? 70 00:05:07,320 --> 00:05:10,483 Every life comes with a death sentence. 71 00:05:10,680 --> 00:05:14,844 So every few months, I come in here for my regular scan... 72 00:05:15,040 --> 00:05:18,726 ...knowing full well that one of these times-- 73 00:05:18,920 --> 00:05:21,207 Hell, maybe even today. 74 00:05:22,400 --> 00:05:24,926 --I'm gonna hear some bad news. 75 00:05:25,160 --> 00:05:27,003 But until then... 76 00:05:27,560 --> 00:05:29,210 ...who's in charge? 77 00:05:29,600 --> 00:05:31,011 Me. 78 00:05:33,680 --> 00:05:35,921 That's how I live my life. 79 00:05:52,880 --> 00:05:55,690 This residue here is why we descale with cool water... 80 00:05:55,880 --> 00:05:58,281 ...from the walk-in and not water from the tap. 81 00:05:58,480 --> 00:06:00,244 Do it again, please. 82 00:06:03,040 --> 00:06:06,249 Pollos Hermanos, where something delicious is always cooking. 83 00:06:07,680 --> 00:06:09,489 Yes, detective. 84 00:06:32,920 --> 00:06:34,081 Yeah. 85 00:06:35,840 --> 00:06:37,808 - Gustavo, thanks for coming. - Pleasure. 86 00:06:38,000 --> 00:06:40,401 - How's Kathi? - Much better, thank you. 87 00:06:40,600 --> 00:06:43,171 - And you know Hank Schrader? - Yes, indeed. 88 00:06:43,360 --> 00:06:45,681 - And Steve Gomez? - How was your meal? 89 00:06:45,880 --> 00:06:48,963 Agent Schrader and I had a chance to catch up at one of my restaurants. 90 00:06:49,160 --> 00:06:52,369 I'd eat there every day but I wouldn't fit through the door. 91 00:06:52,600 --> 00:06:54,489 - Well, should we get started? - Yeah. 92 00:06:56,120 --> 00:06:59,363 - I'd like to record this conversation. - Of course. 93 00:07:03,360 --> 00:07:08,526 The DEA is working on an investigation which may overlap with my own... 94 00:07:08,720 --> 00:07:10,370 ...so I've asked them to sit in. 95 00:07:10,560 --> 00:07:14,042 Gus, we all appreciate your coming in here to talk to us... 96 00:07:14,240 --> 00:07:17,005 ...but you have the right to have an attorney present. 97 00:07:17,200 --> 00:07:20,283 Oh, well, I can't see how that would be necessary. 98 00:07:20,480 --> 00:07:22,403 But then, I have no idea why I'm here. 99 00:07:22,600 --> 00:07:24,125 So you wish to continue? 100 00:07:24,320 --> 00:07:28,848 Please. I'm very anxious to find out what this is all about. 101 00:07:29,080 --> 00:07:32,527 Sir, your fingerprints were found at a crime scene. 102 00:07:32,960 --> 00:07:35,850 Really? That's surprising. 103 00:07:36,040 --> 00:07:38,566 A drug-related homicide. 104 00:07:44,000 --> 00:07:46,571 Gale Boetticher's apartment. 105 00:07:50,560 --> 00:07:52,164 So you knew the victim? 106 00:07:56,760 --> 00:08:01,129 Fifteen years ago, I established a chemistry scholarship at UNM. 107 00:08:01,320 --> 00:08:03,891 I named it after Maximino Arciniega... 108 00:08:04,080 --> 00:08:06,128 ...a dear friend of mine who died young. 109 00:08:06,440 --> 00:08:08,761 Gale was a recipient of this scholarship. 110 00:08:08,960 --> 00:08:12,931 He was perhaps one of three dozen. 111 00:08:13,120 --> 00:08:14,770 I see. 112 00:08:15,400 --> 00:08:19,291 And Mr. Boetticher graduated in ... 113 00:08:19,480 --> 00:08:22,165 -1999. - That sounds right. 114 00:08:22,360 --> 00:08:25,170 And you kept in contact with him over all this time? 115 00:08:25,360 --> 00:08:29,729 Oh, no. I hadn't seen Gale for years until I ran into him a few weeks ago. 116 00:08:29,920 --> 00:08:32,810 - Ran into him where? - At the restaurant. 117 00:08:33,680 --> 00:08:36,604 Well, "ran into" isn't quite accurate, as I assumed... 118 00:08:36,800 --> 00:08:40,600 ...he came by to re-establish contact with me. We caught up briefly. 119 00:08:40,800 --> 00:08:44,361 He invited me to dinner the following night and I accepted. 120 00:08:45,800 --> 00:08:49,691 It was perhaps a week later when I read about him in the paper. 121 00:08:49,880 --> 00:08:52,565 - Drug related, you said? -It's a good possibility. 122 00:08:52,760 --> 00:08:54,922 The paper made no mention of that. 123 00:08:55,120 --> 00:08:57,691 I assumed that it was a random crime. 124 00:08:57,880 --> 00:09:01,885 So after years with no contact, he shows up in your restaurant... 125 00:09:02,080 --> 00:09:05,289 ...and invites you to dinner? - He wanted money. 126 00:09:05,480 --> 00:09:08,290 - Gale Boetticher asked for money? - He didn't say that. 127 00:09:08,640 --> 00:09:13,202 He spoke in terms of a vague investment opportunity. 128 00:09:13,400 --> 00:09:17,246 But it was my suspicion, yes, as to why he invited me into his home. 129 00:09:17,440 --> 00:09:22,526 He was a very, very talented chemist, but for reasons I never understood... 130 00:09:22,720 --> 00:09:25,644 ...he was more interested in taking shortcuts... 131 00:09:25,840 --> 00:09:29,401 ...than what would or could have been a very promising career. 132 00:09:29,600 --> 00:09:31,648 Personal shortcomings notwithstanding... 133 00:09:31,840 --> 00:09:33,922 ...he was a warm, gentle person... 134 00:09:34,120 --> 00:09:36,407 ...and I thought a lot of him. 135 00:09:38,360 --> 00:09:42,331 At any rate, I declined his business offer... 136 00:09:42,520 --> 00:09:45,729 ...and after what was a very pleasant meal, left. 137 00:09:46,280 --> 00:09:48,009 Can you tell us where you were... 138 00:09:48,200 --> 00:09:51,647 ...on the night of Wednesday the 23rd at around 8 p.m.? 139 00:09:51,840 --> 00:09:56,323 - Not an accusation, just a question. - No, I understand. Let's see. 140 00:09:58,400 --> 00:09:59,970 Twenty-third. 141 00:10:01,240 --> 00:10:03,846 I was at a fundraiser at Presbyterian Hospital. 142 00:10:04,040 --> 00:10:06,611 I was there from 7 to about 10. 143 00:10:10,800 --> 00:10:12,643 Anyone else? 144 00:10:15,560 --> 00:10:18,211 Sorry, yeah. Just one other thing. 145 00:10:18,680 --> 00:10:21,160 Is Gustavo Fring your real name? 146 00:10:23,320 --> 00:10:25,004 Is it my real name? 147 00:10:25,200 --> 00:10:28,727 I know you're a Chilean national... 148 00:10:28,920 --> 00:10:31,969 ...but there are no records of you ever living there. 149 00:10:32,640 --> 00:10:34,085 Really? 150 00:10:34,400 --> 00:10:38,883 I mean, records show that you immigrated to Mexico in 1986... 151 00:10:39,080 --> 00:10:43,290 ...and years later, you were granted an entry visa to the United States. 152 00:10:43,480 --> 00:10:49,283 But there's no record of Gustavo Fring ever having existed in Chile... 153 00:10:49,480 --> 00:10:52,370 ...which I find, I don't know, strange. 154 00:10:52,840 --> 00:10:54,842 Well, no, really, it isn't. 155 00:10:55,360 --> 00:10:57,966 Pinochet's government was guilty of many sins. 156 00:10:58,160 --> 00:11:00,401 First and foremost were human rights abuses. 157 00:11:00,920 --> 00:11:04,322 But it was also notoriously unreliable at keeping records. 158 00:11:05,560 --> 00:11:08,370 I'm sure if you keep digging, you'll find me. 159 00:11:11,160 --> 00:11:13,606 Okay, I think that's it, Gus. Thank you. 160 00:11:13,800 --> 00:11:16,246 I hope that I was of some small help. 161 00:11:16,440 --> 00:11:19,842 - You were, absolutely. Thank you. - You're very welcome. 162 00:11:20,040 --> 00:11:21,610 Good to see you again. Oh, no. 163 00:11:21,800 --> 00:11:24,167 - No, please, please. Don't get up. - Thanks. 164 00:11:29,240 --> 00:11:30,765 Gentlemen. 165 00:11:52,280 --> 00:11:54,408 So are we buying? 166 00:11:54,600 --> 00:11:56,807 This thing with his name? What are you thinking? 167 00:11:57,000 --> 00:11:59,970 Sure, the record-keeping in South America's hit or miss. 168 00:12:00,160 --> 00:12:02,527 I mean, we run into that all the time, right? 169 00:12:02,720 --> 00:12:06,281 But we usually find something. Before '86 this guy's a ghost. 170 00:12:06,480 --> 00:12:10,326 If State Department wasn't satisfied, they wouldn't have naturalized him. 171 00:12:10,520 --> 00:12:13,842 Well, maybe, but he emigrated from Mexico in '89. 172 00:12:14,040 --> 00:12:17,203 State just wasn't as tough on background checks pre-9/11. 173 00:12:17,400 --> 00:12:20,483 I don't know what this has to do with the case at hand. 174 00:12:20,680 --> 00:12:24,287 I was curious when his print showed up at Boetticher's apartment. 175 00:12:24,480 --> 00:12:26,448 For me, the scholarship explains it. 176 00:12:26,640 --> 00:12:28,802 I'll admit to a certain degree of bias. 177 00:12:29,000 --> 00:12:31,810 This man has been a longtime friend of DEA. 178 00:12:32,000 --> 00:12:36,722 But that being said, I thought his story was credible. 179 00:12:37,120 --> 00:12:39,566 Well, I agree. I think it was a good story. 180 00:12:39,760 --> 00:12:41,842 Still, why are we hearing it now? 181 00:12:42,040 --> 00:12:43,007 What do you mean? 182 00:12:43,200 --> 00:12:47,649 Well, like you said, he's a-- This man is a big law enforcement booster. 183 00:12:47,840 --> 00:12:51,481 He's reading the newspaper and sees that someone he had dinner with... 184 00:12:51,680 --> 00:12:54,160 ...someone he thought a lot of was murdered. 185 00:12:54,360 --> 00:12:57,045 He reads this and he doesn't make a phone call? 186 00:12:57,480 --> 00:13:01,451 Didn't call you or one of his other cop friends... 187 00:13:01,640 --> 00:13:05,406 ...to share his connection with the case or ask about the investigation? 188 00:13:05,600 --> 00:13:08,570 We can't predicate a criminal investigation... 189 00:13:08,760 --> 00:13:10,808 ...on a person not making phone calls. 190 00:13:12,560 --> 00:13:14,130 What do you think, Tim? 191 00:13:14,320 --> 00:13:18,006 Well, I wanna follow up on the scholarship, the alibi... 192 00:13:18,200 --> 00:13:20,089 ...but my overall impression? 193 00:13:20,280 --> 00:13:21,406 I believed him. 194 00:13:31,240 --> 00:13:34,608 Nice touch. Birdbath. 195 00:13:35,840 --> 00:13:38,411 - Hey, tiger, how's it hanging? - Good. 196 00:13:40,280 --> 00:13:43,204 Yeah, so very nice. 197 00:13:43,400 --> 00:13:45,448 What's the damage? 198 00:13:45,800 --> 00:13:48,531 Twelve hundred a month. I did a lot of research. 199 00:13:48,720 --> 00:13:52,202 - That's a pretty good deal. - You kidding me? That's a great deal. 200 00:13:52,400 --> 00:13:54,209 Speaking of which... 201 00:13:54,680 --> 00:13:56,523 ...that's for the week. 202 00:13:56,720 --> 00:14:00,361 Plus there's a little extra in there for any move-related incidentals. 203 00:14:00,560 --> 00:14:01,561 Thank you. 204 00:14:02,200 --> 00:14:05,010 - Hey, champ, how's the new school? - Good. 205 00:14:05,200 --> 00:14:07,043 I loved school when I was your age. 206 00:14:07,240 --> 00:14:10,722 Seesaws, story time, chasing girls with sticks. 207 00:14:20,160 --> 00:14:24,609 It wasn't until the fifth grade that I found out she liked me too... 208 00:14:25,000 --> 00:14:28,561 ...but by then her family had moved to Scottsdale, so ... 209 00:14:30,800 --> 00:14:33,007 - Carpe diem, okay? - Okay. 210 00:14:33,200 --> 00:14:34,645 All right. Good boy. 211 00:14:35,760 --> 00:14:39,003 So you'll thank Jesse again from both of us? 212 00:14:39,200 --> 00:14:40,486 You got it. 213 00:14:41,920 --> 00:14:45,163 - So is he-- How's he doing? - Jesse? 214 00:14:50,520 --> 00:14:55,048 He's good. He's busy. 215 00:15:03,160 --> 00:15:04,446 How is it? 216 00:15:04,640 --> 00:15:09,282 Space, lots of light. it's-- Little garden outback. it's nice. 217 00:15:10,320 --> 00:15:13,563 And Brock? How's he doing? 218 00:15:14,000 --> 00:15:17,004 Hey, look, I don't mind dropping checks off every week... 219 00:15:17,200 --> 00:15:18,565 ...like Ed McMahon... 220 00:15:18,760 --> 00:15:21,047 ...but if you wanna know how they're doing... 221 00:15:21,240 --> 00:15:23,891 ...why don't you go see for yourself? 222 00:15:28,680 --> 00:15:30,011 I'll catch you later. 223 00:15:31,360 --> 00:15:33,840 - Hey, you gonna need a ride home? - No. 224 00:16:17,360 --> 00:16:18,646 Great. 225 00:16:22,720 --> 00:16:25,326 Anyway, I'm proud for not losing my cool. 226 00:16:25,520 --> 00:16:28,251 Plus, it shows our crew that I will support them... 227 00:16:28,440 --> 00:16:30,204 ...if a customer's being rude. 228 00:16:30,400 --> 00:16:33,688 You're really taking to this whole be-your-own-boss thing. 229 00:16:34,160 --> 00:16:37,209 Yeah. I guess I am. 230 00:16:37,680 --> 00:16:39,364 Actually... 231 00:16:40,040 --> 00:16:43,408 ...I'm thinking about making the move up to management. 232 00:16:43,600 --> 00:16:45,409 Jesus. Corporate America, look out. 233 00:16:45,600 --> 00:16:48,171 Excuse me, I would be a vast improvement. 234 00:16:48,360 --> 00:16:52,126 No one in Kleinman's entire front office knows about giving an x-ray... 235 00:16:52,320 --> 00:16:53,890 ...which is just... 236 00:16:54,280 --> 00:16:56,886 Hey, Dad, whatever happened with your scan? 237 00:16:57,080 --> 00:16:59,082 Did you get the results back? 238 00:17:00,040 --> 00:17:03,283 Yeah, I did... 239 00:17:03,480 --> 00:17:05,562 ...and I'm still in remission. 240 00:17:05,760 --> 00:17:10,084 So you're all gonna have to be stuck with me for a while longer. 241 00:17:10,280 --> 00:17:11,281 Cheers, buddy. 242 00:17:13,600 --> 00:17:16,171 What about you, Hank? How you feeling these days? 243 00:17:16,360 --> 00:17:18,283 You know, getting there. 244 00:17:18,480 --> 00:17:22,804 The other day, he had a big powwow with all the DEA muckety-mucks. 245 00:17:23,680 --> 00:17:25,364 What was that about? 246 00:17:25,800 --> 00:17:28,485 Nothing. Just a dead-end. 247 00:17:28,680 --> 00:17:30,330 He won't tell me, either. 248 00:17:30,520 --> 00:17:32,522 Apparently, it's all very hush-hush. 249 00:17:33,720 --> 00:17:36,564 Hey, Walt, do me a favour? 250 00:17:37,680 --> 00:17:40,889 Marie's working tomorrow and there's a gem and mineral show... 251 00:17:41,080 --> 00:17:45,369 ...opening at the fairgrounds. I wondered if you could give me a lift? 252 00:17:46,160 --> 00:17:48,288 Yeah. Sure. 253 00:17:48,720 --> 00:17:51,007 I had a collection of my own in high school. 254 00:17:51,200 --> 00:17:54,647 I mean, nothing fancy. Just entry-level beryls and garnets... 255 00:17:54,840 --> 00:17:57,161 ...one passable black tourmaline. 256 00:17:57,360 --> 00:17:58,964 - Turn right here. - Okay. 257 00:17:59,160 --> 00:18:04,849 But I did have one piece of morganite that was very special. 258 00:18:05,320 --> 00:18:09,291 It'd been heat-treated, so it had that classic cast to it. 259 00:18:09,480 --> 00:18:13,041 That rose, almost salmon hue, you know? 260 00:18:13,240 --> 00:18:15,720 Hey, Walt, there's no rock show, okay? 261 00:18:16,200 --> 00:18:19,921 I just said that so Marie wouldn't freak. Here. Take a right here. 262 00:18:23,920 --> 00:18:25,843 Freak about what? 263 00:18:27,400 --> 00:18:29,289 Hank, where are we going? 264 00:18:34,160 --> 00:18:36,003 Are you hungry? 265 00:18:37,680 --> 00:18:39,523 We're not here for the chicken. 266 00:18:40,440 --> 00:18:42,169 Kill the engine. 267 00:18:45,320 --> 00:18:47,288 All right. 268 00:18:47,800 --> 00:18:50,326 You ready for your mind to be blown? 269 00:18:51,040 --> 00:18:52,451 Sure. 270 00:18:52,640 --> 00:18:56,361 Gustavo Fring, remember him? 271 00:18:56,680 --> 00:18:59,889 He came to the hospital after the shooting. Put up the reward? 272 00:19:00,080 --> 00:19:04,324 He sponsors the DEA Fun Run every year. You've met him? 273 00:19:04,520 --> 00:19:09,481 Yeah, the Fun Run guy. Yeah. That guy, yeah. What about him? 274 00:19:09,680 --> 00:19:13,969 Well, I suspect" I can't prove it, mind you, but I suspect... 275 00:19:14,960 --> 00:19:17,042 ...the man's a drug dealer. 276 00:19:19,680 --> 00:19:21,967 Yeah. Methamphetamine. 277 00:19:22,160 --> 00:19:25,289 I mean, honest to God, I really believe... 278 00:19:25,480 --> 00:19:28,962 ...that this guy may be one of the biggest movers in the southwest. 279 00:19:29,160 --> 00:19:30,446 Remember Gale Boetticher? 280 00:19:30,640 --> 00:19:33,041 - That sad sack from the karaoke tape? - Yeah. 281 00:19:33,240 --> 00:19:37,006 And you said that he didn't strike you as being the boss-man type? 282 00:19:37,200 --> 00:19:39,123 That there was a bigger guy out there. 283 00:19:39,320 --> 00:19:43,609 - Hank, that was just speculation. - Doesn't matter. It made me keep at it. 284 00:19:43,800 --> 00:19:45,609 And guess what I find? 285 00:19:45,800 --> 00:19:50,169 Chicken Man's fingerprints at Boetticher's murder scene. 286 00:19:50,600 --> 00:19:54,127 - So we bring him in-- - You think that Gustavo Fring... 287 00:19:54,320 --> 00:19:55,765 ...killed Gale Boetticher? 288 00:19:56,120 --> 00:19:57,121 Probably not. 289 00:19:57,320 --> 00:20:00,324 These guys usually get a dunce to pull the trigger, right? 290 00:20:00,520 --> 00:20:03,285 But his fingerprints being there was enough to bring him in. So I-- 291 00:20:03,520 --> 00:20:05,409 So you brought him in to the police? 292 00:20:06,200 --> 00:20:09,204 Right. He sits down to talk with us, the problem is that-- 293 00:20:09,400 --> 00:20:11,323 What did you ask him? What did he say? 294 00:20:11,520 --> 00:20:13,761 Walt, will you let me finish my story here? 295 00:20:13,960 --> 00:20:17,726 Sorry, I'm just interested, you know? 296 00:20:17,920 --> 00:20:22,687 All right. Whatever. So we bring him in and he proceeds to kick our asses. 297 00:20:22,880 --> 00:20:25,724 Okay? He's got an explanation for the fingerprints. 298 00:20:25,920 --> 00:20:29,561 He's got an alibi for Gale's murder. He's got reasons for everything. 299 00:20:29,760 --> 00:20:32,969 This guy is Terms of Endearment convincing. 300 00:20:33,160 --> 00:20:34,969 So he's not guilty? 301 00:20:35,160 --> 00:20:38,050 Yeah. As far as DEA and APD are concerned, he's not. 302 00:20:38,240 --> 00:20:41,130 Officially, Fring's not a suspect. 303 00:20:41,720 --> 00:20:43,210 But I'm telling you... 304 00:20:43,680 --> 00:20:46,889 ...something deep down says he's my guy. 305 00:20:47,240 --> 00:20:49,129 Just gotta prove it. 306 00:20:51,720 --> 00:20:55,088 Hank, why are you telling me this? 307 00:20:57,000 --> 00:20:58,923 I need a favour. 308 00:21:00,080 --> 00:21:01,206 What favour? 309 00:21:02,560 --> 00:21:05,689 You see that Volvo station wagon over there? 310 00:21:06,440 --> 00:21:09,091 The guy drives a 10-year-old Volvo. It's brilliant. 311 00:21:09,480 --> 00:21:11,244 Anyway, listen... 312 00:21:11,800 --> 00:21:14,644 ...what I need for you to do... 313 00:21:15,960 --> 00:21:17,803 ...stick this on it. 314 00:21:20,920 --> 00:21:22,524 GPS tracker. 315 00:21:22,720 --> 00:21:26,930 Wifey thinks hubby's screwing around on her but she wants to be sure? 316 00:21:27,120 --> 00:21:30,249 Stick this on the car-- This part here, it's a magnet. 317 00:21:30,440 --> 00:21:32,010 --And see where he goes. 318 00:21:32,200 --> 00:21:33,281 Cool, huh? 319 00:21:33,480 --> 00:21:36,086 Two eighty-nine from SkyMall. 320 00:21:36,640 --> 00:21:39,291 It's not live-view, so we gotta come back later... 321 00:21:39,480 --> 00:21:42,086 ...and take it off and stick it in the computer. 322 00:21:42,280 --> 00:21:45,124 Still, a pretty amazing time we're living in. 323 00:21:45,320 --> 00:21:46,606 Hank, isn't that illegal? 324 00:21:46,800 --> 00:21:50,725 I mean, isn't there some sort of unlawful search and something-- 325 00:21:50,920 --> 00:21:56,404 it's known as extralegal. But trust me, it's our little secret. 326 00:21:57,240 --> 00:22:01,040 Look, it's easy, okay? Here's what you do. 327 00:22:01,240 --> 00:22:04,449 You untie your shoelace and you head toward the restaurant. 328 00:22:04,640 --> 00:22:06,210 You're walking past the car... 329 00:22:06,400 --> 00:22:09,165 ...look down and, "Hey, darn, my shoe's untied." Okay? 330 00:22:09,360 --> 00:22:12,364 Now, when you bend down to tie your shoe... 331 00:22:12,560 --> 00:22:14,562 ...you stick this into the wheel well. 332 00:22:14,760 --> 00:22:19,163 - Then you go inside and I don't know-- - Hank, I don't feel good about this. 333 00:22:19,360 --> 00:22:22,523 I know that this kind of thing is outside your comfort zone-- 334 00:22:22,720 --> 00:22:25,041 No, I mean it. This is a mistake. 335 00:22:25,920 --> 00:22:28,127 Walt, I need you to help me out here, okay? 336 00:22:28,320 --> 00:22:29,970 This is really important to me. 337 00:22:30,160 --> 00:22:33,323 Are you gonna make me beg? Come on. Just stick it in there. 338 00:22:40,240 --> 00:22:41,480 Yeah. 339 00:22:42,160 --> 00:22:44,083 Just act normal. 340 00:23:25,000 --> 00:23:26,490 May I help you? 341 00:23:30,160 --> 00:23:31,400 I-- I-- 342 00:23:31,600 --> 00:23:34,126 Sir, may I help you? 343 00:23:38,800 --> 00:23:41,201 I didn't do it. See? 344 00:23:41,400 --> 00:23:43,846 - I didn't do it. - Do it. 345 00:23:47,080 --> 00:23:48,844 Do it. 346 00:23:49,040 --> 00:23:51,202 May I help you with your order? 347 00:24:09,200 --> 00:24:10,611 What the hell is he...? 348 00:24:18,120 --> 00:24:22,045 Just made sure it was secure. 349 00:24:22,800 --> 00:24:24,768 Hey, where's my soda? 350 00:24:26,360 --> 00:24:29,682 Just kidding. Let's go. Let's go. 351 00:24:44,600 --> 00:24:46,364 Yes, that one. 352 00:25:00,240 --> 00:25:05,201 I swear to God, I thought I was driving the man to a gem and mineral show. 353 00:25:05,400 --> 00:25:08,370 All of a sudden he has me pulling into your restaurant... 354 00:25:08,560 --> 00:25:11,006 ...and telling me that he's investigating you. 355 00:25:11,200 --> 00:25:13,931 Look, you and I, we've had our differences... 356 00:25:14,120 --> 00:25:15,963 ...but I would never-- 357 00:25:19,320 --> 00:25:24,326 Look, my brother-in-law, evidence-wise, has nothing. 358 00:25:24,520 --> 00:25:26,727 He's operating on pure conjecture. 359 00:25:26,920 --> 00:25:29,526 And no one, not one person that he works with... 360 00:25:29,720 --> 00:25:34,328 ...thinks that you are anyone other than an owner of a fast-food chain. 361 00:25:34,640 --> 00:25:36,688 But if something were to happen to Hank? 362 00:25:36,880 --> 00:25:41,329 That would only draw their attention to you and therefore, to me, as well. 363 00:25:41,680 --> 00:25:45,765 We have a mutual interest in resolving this without violence. 364 00:25:46,800 --> 00:25:51,442 I will make sure that he discovers nothing. 365 00:26:00,680 --> 00:26:01,647 Jesse! 366 00:26:02,240 --> 00:26:05,244 What? Oh, hey. Don't wait to be, like, invited. 367 00:26:07,360 --> 00:26:09,089 Are we alone? 368 00:26:11,880 --> 00:26:14,611 - So where do we stand? - Where do we stand on what? 369 00:26:14,800 --> 00:26:18,566 Where do we stand with the thing that you were supposed to do? 370 00:26:18,760 --> 00:26:20,250 I assume you haven't done it. 371 00:26:21,360 --> 00:26:24,921 You didn't lose it, did you? You would tell me if you lost it, right? 372 00:26:25,120 --> 00:26:26,690 Oh, Jesus. 373 00:26:27,400 --> 00:26:30,847 Asshole. You're creaming to get it done, go do it yourself. 374 00:26:31,040 --> 00:26:34,203 If he didn't see me coming like he's some kind of ... 375 00:26:35,080 --> 00:26:37,731 All right, look. Our timetable has advanced. 376 00:26:38,160 --> 00:26:41,482 You have got to make this meeting happen this week. 377 00:26:41,680 --> 00:26:43,523 Tomorrow. Tonight, if possible. 378 00:26:43,720 --> 00:26:47,486 Oh, tonight. What are you, high? 379 00:26:47,680 --> 00:26:52,447 My brother-in-law, my DEA agent brother-in-law? 380 00:26:52,760 --> 00:26:54,888 He's onto Gus. 381 00:27:00,400 --> 00:27:03,768 Did you hear what I just said? My brother-in-law is onto Gus. 382 00:27:03,960 --> 00:27:07,965 Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, your brother-in-law. Okay, I'm thinking. 383 00:27:11,160 --> 00:27:17,247 Look. So, what if this is like math or algebra? 384 00:27:17,440 --> 00:27:21,570 We add a plus douche bag to a minus douche bag... 385 00:27:21,760 --> 00:27:24,161 ...and you get, like, zero douche bags. 386 00:27:25,280 --> 00:27:27,408 I've got some math for you. 387 00:27:27,600 --> 00:27:31,047 Hank catching Gus equals Hank catching us. 388 00:27:32,440 --> 00:27:36,525 Hank, he's relentless, all right? He won't quit. 389 00:27:36,720 --> 00:27:39,644 Yeah, well, he's got nothing, is all I can say. 390 00:27:39,840 --> 00:27:42,889 - How would you know that? - Because he's still above ground. 391 00:27:43,080 --> 00:27:47,642 Think a dude like Gus would let your boy anywhere near him? 392 00:27:47,840 --> 00:27:50,684 He'll break out his box cutter on his sorry gimp ass. 393 00:27:51,680 --> 00:27:56,368 So you haven't even seen him since that time at the diner? 394 00:28:00,760 --> 00:28:02,330 Okay. 395 00:28:05,080 --> 00:28:07,731 Think. All right. 396 00:28:12,160 --> 00:28:14,481 They've got to be figuring that we've talked. 397 00:28:15,080 --> 00:28:19,529 So you need to tell Mike that you are worried about Hank's investigation. 398 00:28:19,720 --> 00:28:22,929 Okay? Hank already knows who you are, by the way. 399 00:28:23,120 --> 00:28:27,808 And besides, you actually did kill Gale, so there's that. 400 00:28:28,000 --> 00:28:31,846 This is all good fodder for you to request a sit-down with Gus... 401 00:28:32,040 --> 00:28:35,328 ...so you can discuss what you would say for questioning. 402 00:28:35,520 --> 00:28:38,490 Okay? Now, you just say that you want to be-- 403 00:28:38,680 --> 00:28:42,480 No, that you need to be able to be properly coached. 404 00:28:42,680 --> 00:28:44,682 Then, when you're near him... 405 00:28:45,040 --> 00:28:46,326 ...you put this to use. 406 00:28:47,320 --> 00:28:50,563 Mike's just gonna tell me to shut my mouth if I get busted. 407 00:28:50,760 --> 00:28:54,367 - He ain't gonna set up no meeting. - Well, then insist on it, damn it! 408 00:28:54,640 --> 00:28:56,244 Act panicked. 409 00:28:56,440 --> 00:28:58,329 Gus' ass is on the line. 410 00:28:58,520 --> 00:29:01,205 He'll meet with you if he thinks you're a liability. 411 00:29:01,400 --> 00:29:05,200 No. He will waste me if he thinks I'm a liability. 412 00:29:05,680 --> 00:29:06,886 You know what? 413 00:29:07,080 --> 00:29:08,684 Whatever, man. 414 00:29:08,880 --> 00:29:10,006 I'm gonna take a piss. 415 00:29:55,720 --> 00:30:00,169 I think you got a phone call. 416 00:30:07,240 --> 00:30:08,571 Anything important? 417 00:30:37,320 --> 00:30:39,846 - Yes? - I did some digging around. 418 00:30:40,040 --> 00:30:42,486 - And? - Neither the DEA... 419 00:30:42,680 --> 00:30:45,604 ...nor the APD considers you a person of interest. 420 00:30:45,800 --> 00:30:48,531 Schrader is looking into you totally on his lonesome. 421 00:30:48,720 --> 00:30:51,405 - A voice in the wilderness. - Does he have resources? 422 00:30:51,600 --> 00:30:54,763 Just him, his credit card and his chauffeur Walter. 423 00:30:54,960 --> 00:30:59,249 He'd be committing career suicide if he were to mention you to Merkert again. 424 00:30:59,440 --> 00:31:02,808 - No warrant for that tracking device? - No. 425 00:31:03,000 --> 00:31:06,721 The guy has gone totally maverick. He's Miss Daisy with binoculars. 426 00:31:06,920 --> 00:31:09,651 We watch our backs, we don't throw him any bones. 427 00:31:09,840 --> 00:31:11,171 He'll never make a case. 428 00:31:11,640 --> 00:31:15,167 - What about Chile? - If! can't find any trace before '89... 429 00:31:15,360 --> 00:31:17,647 ...I seriously doubt Schrader can. 430 00:31:17,840 --> 00:31:20,650 Seems to me the bigger problem is the cartel. 431 00:31:20,840 --> 00:31:24,481 Now, we can handle them if that's all we've got on our plate. 432 00:31:24,760 --> 00:31:29,322 But dealing with both Schrader and the Mexicans at the same time? 433 00:31:29,760 --> 00:31:33,606 If he happens to be watching when they make a move... 434 00:31:33,960 --> 00:31:36,611 ...it could be the perfect storm. 435 00:31:37,000 --> 00:31:38,286 Thank you. 436 00:31:38,480 --> 00:31:40,323 I'll be in touch. 437 00:32:10,040 --> 00:32:13,089 I don't know how many grandmas and grandpas we got. 438 00:32:13,280 --> 00:32:15,408 Is there a couple of them in viewing land? 439 00:32:15,600 --> 00:32:19,082 Well, it's "The Grandparent's Polka." 440 00:32:28,000 --> 00:32:29,764 Hello, Hector. 441 00:32:33,760 --> 00:32:37,446 The cartel has given me its ultimatum. 442 00:32:37,640 --> 00:32:39,688 To which I've said no. 443 00:32:42,600 --> 00:32:47,049 DEA Agent Schrader, he's a concern. 444 00:32:49,440 --> 00:32:52,011 He's looking into my past. 445 00:33:05,080 --> 00:33:08,084 Is today the day, Hector? 446 00:33:14,240 --> 00:33:17,164 Gustavo, sit down. You're making me nervous. 447 00:33:21,920 --> 00:33:24,287 It's a good plan. Trust yourself. 448 00:33:24,480 --> 00:33:26,209 Everything is going to be okay. 449 00:33:46,480 --> 00:33:47,925 Are you crazy? 450 00:33:48,480 --> 00:33:50,403 The boss is gonna rip your balls off! 451 00:33:50,840 --> 00:33:52,683 What, you gonna tell? 452 00:33:53,600 --> 00:33:54,806 And you? 453 00:33:55,280 --> 00:33:57,248 They ain't gonna say nothing. 454 00:33:57,560 --> 00:33:59,608 They like what they see. 455 00:34:14,400 --> 00:34:16,767 You're not going to offer our guests anything? 456 00:34:17,080 --> 00:34:19,242 Who says they're guests? 457 00:34:19,720 --> 00:34:23,042 If the boss wants them to drink... 458 00:34:23,800 --> 00:34:25,564 ...they drink. 459 00:34:29,720 --> 00:34:32,564 So...the Chicken Brothers. 460 00:34:34,320 --> 00:34:36,084 I like your restaurant. 461 00:34:39,360 --> 00:34:42,011 Dark meat and white meat? 462 00:34:42,400 --> 00:34:44,641 Don't look like no brothers to me. 463 00:34:48,120 --> 00:34:49,167 At last! 464 00:34:49,360 --> 00:34:50,885 The master chefs! 465 00:34:52,080 --> 00:34:53,570 You two ... 466 00:34:55,240 --> 00:34:57,447 That chicken you cook ... 467 00:34:57,720 --> 00:35:02,169 I swear, it has got to be the tastiest chicken in all of Mexico. 468 00:35:02,840 --> 00:35:03,807 Thank you, Don Eladio. 469 00:35:04,320 --> 00:35:05,481 It's a great honor. 470 00:35:05,880 --> 00:35:06,847 Max is the chef. 471 00:35:07,040 --> 00:35:08,644 The compliments are all his. 472 00:35:09,120 --> 00:35:10,281 Gustavo is too modest. 473 00:35:10,520 --> 00:35:12,329 There'd be no restaurant without him. 474 00:35:12,800 --> 00:35:15,644 Well, however you two do it, keep it up. 475 00:35:15,960 --> 00:35:19,965 Your chicken, it's so...zesty. 476 00:35:20,800 --> 00:35:22,211 Piquant. 477 00:35:22,480 --> 00:35:25,245 But it does not taste like a Mexican style. 478 00:35:25,560 --> 00:35:27,449 It's a recipe I learned in Chile... 479 00:35:27,640 --> 00:35:30,325 ...which I've modified a bit for the Mexican palate. 480 00:35:30,600 --> 00:35:35,049 I bet we like a little more chili than you Chileans. 481 00:35:35,560 --> 00:35:39,849 We Mexicans like a good hard kick! 482 00:35:46,680 --> 00:35:49,889 So...if your partner is the chef... 483 00:35:50,960 --> 00:35:52,291 ...then who are you? 484 00:35:52,880 --> 00:35:55,690 Don't tell me you are just the taster! 485 00:35:56,680 --> 00:36:00,127 I handle the business operations. 486 00:36:01,400 --> 00:36:03,926 Gustavo is a brilliant businessman. 487 00:36:04,120 --> 00:36:05,849 Es el businessman. 488 00:36:06,440 --> 00:36:07,601 Good, good. 489 00:36:09,200 --> 00:36:10,804 But tell me something. 490 00:36:12,240 --> 00:36:14,527 That chicken, so fabulous... 491 00:36:15,440 --> 00:36:17,363 ...so excellent... 492 00:36:17,680 --> 00:36:20,081 Besides that, what else do you have on your menu? 493 00:36:21,000 --> 00:36:22,490 We have several side dishes. 494 00:36:22,920 --> 00:36:24,684 Rice. Beans. 495 00:36:25,120 --> 00:36:27,361 Sometimes we prepare a carnitas entrée... 496 00:36:27,680 --> 00:36:30,251 ...if we come across fresh beef in the market. 497 00:36:31,520 --> 00:36:32,487 Anything else? 498 00:36:33,680 --> 00:36:35,045 Come on, be honest. 499 00:36:35,840 --> 00:36:39,811 There is nothing else you offer? A little taste of something else? 500 00:36:40,000 --> 00:36:42,651 Something on the side? 501 00:36:43,440 --> 00:36:47,445 Because when I send my men to your restaurant... 502 00:36:48,480 --> 00:36:51,563 ...they come back with more than just chicken. 503 00:36:52,120 --> 00:36:54,248 They come back with drugs. 504 00:36:56,240 --> 00:36:57,969 Regresan high. 505 00:36:59,680 --> 00:37:02,206 You are selling them narcotics. 506 00:37:02,480 --> 00:37:05,086 Methamphetamine. 507 00:37:07,280 --> 00:37:09,203 With all due respect, Don Eladio. 508 00:37:09,400 --> 00:37:10,845 I didn't sell it to them. 509 00:37:11,040 --> 00:37:12,769 I gave them samples. 510 00:37:13,720 --> 00:37:15,085 Samples. 511 00:37:17,000 --> 00:37:19,321 Some businessman. 512 00:37:19,920 --> 00:37:22,924 I gave them samples to give to you. 513 00:37:24,320 --> 00:37:26,004 To introduce you to our product. 514 00:37:26,280 --> 00:37:28,248 Don Eladio, Gustavo meant no offense. 515 00:37:28,720 --> 00:37:31,371 But he...that is to say we... 516 00:37:31,640 --> 00:37:34,484 ...could think of no other way to get your attention. 517 00:37:35,640 --> 00:37:37,608 We want to work with you, Don Eladio. 518 00:37:38,880 --> 00:37:42,168 I know all about methamphetamine. 519 00:37:44,640 --> 00:37:47,689 That's poor man's cocaine. 520 00:37:49,200 --> 00:37:54,286 Only bikers and hillbillies use it. 521 00:37:55,480 --> 00:37:58,165 There's no money in it. 522 00:37:58,600 --> 00:37:59,965 May I, Don Eladio ... 523 00:38:00,360 --> 00:38:02,283 I am a biochemist by training. 524 00:38:02,520 --> 00:38:04,921 The methamphetamine we make is much superior... 525 00:38:05,200 --> 00:38:08,283 ...to the so-called biker crank you know of. 526 00:38:08,640 --> 00:38:10,165 It is crystallized, like glass. 527 00:38:10,720 --> 00:38:11,687 Purer. 528 00:38:11,880 --> 00:38:13,928 And the chirality of the molecule... 529 00:38:14,120 --> 00:38:16,361 ...its very structure, is different. 530 00:38:16,560 --> 00:38:18,403 The narcotic effect is far more potent. 531 00:38:18,680 --> 00:38:21,604 This product is the drug of the future. 532 00:38:22,680 --> 00:38:24,444 It'll triple your profits. 533 00:38:25,560 --> 00:38:26,641 Perhaps quadruple. 534 00:38:28,480 --> 00:38:30,369 They're not only good cooks... 535 00:38:30,560 --> 00:38:32,449 ...they're great at shoveling manure. 536 00:38:40,000 --> 00:38:43,402 Right now, you deal almost exclusively with cocaine. 537 00:38:43,680 --> 00:38:45,603 But the coca plant can't grow in Mexico. 538 00:38:46,320 --> 00:38:48,721 You are no more than middlemen... 539 00:38:48,920 --> 00:38:50,809 ...for the Colombians. 540 00:38:51,280 --> 00:38:55,365 They cut you a percentage for smuggling across the border. 541 00:38:57,760 --> 00:39:01,242 But the lion's share of the profits goes to them... 542 00:39:02,320 --> 00:39:06,041 ...despite your assumption of all the risk. 543 00:39:06,800 --> 00:39:08,689 This new crystal methamphetamine ... 544 00:39:08,880 --> 00:39:13,568 it's stronger, more addictive than cocaine... 545 00:39:14,120 --> 00:39:17,010 ...which means it will move in higher volume. 546 00:39:17,200 --> 00:39:20,044 But most importantly, it's completely artificial. 547 00:39:20,440 --> 00:39:22,442 We can show you how to manufacture it... 548 00:39:22,640 --> 00:39:23,721 ...right here in Mexico. 549 00:39:24,440 --> 00:39:27,011 And you keep all the profits. 550 00:39:30,640 --> 00:39:33,530 My men do like your product. 551 00:39:36,800 --> 00:39:39,883 Hector, what is wrong with you? 552 00:39:40,080 --> 00:39:43,368 Why did you not get glasses for our guests? 553 00:39:44,440 --> 00:39:46,329 Go on. 554 00:39:50,360 --> 00:39:53,250 You are quite the talent. 555 00:39:54,080 --> 00:39:58,085 I bet you learned cooking from your mama. isn't that true? 556 00:39:59,240 --> 00:40:03,848 But...what about the chemistry? 557 00:40:04,560 --> 00:40:07,006 I studied at the University of Santiago. 558 00:40:07,240 --> 00:40:09,322 Gustavo paid for my education. 559 00:40:09,520 --> 00:40:10,521 Oh, really? 560 00:40:11,320 --> 00:40:16,167 I have degrees in both biochemistry and chemical engineering. 561 00:40:16,520 --> 00:40:18,727 With minimal capital investment... 562 00:40:18,960 --> 00:40:21,247 ...we can set up a factory-grade laboratory for you. 563 00:40:21,440 --> 00:40:24,523 Train your own people to manufacture large quantities... 564 00:40:24,720 --> 00:40:26,484 ...of highly pure methamphetamine. 565 00:40:27,880 --> 00:40:28,847 Fantastic! 566 00:40:32,760 --> 00:40:34,000 Tell me one thing, though. 567 00:40:34,600 --> 00:40:36,568 If you're the cook ... 568 00:40:36,760 --> 00:40:38,808 Why do I need him? 569 00:40:41,560 --> 00:40:42,607 Señor? 570 00:40:43,880 --> 00:40:44,961 You. 571 00:40:45,160 --> 00:40:46,650 Businessman. 572 00:40:46,840 --> 00:40:51,528 Why should I negotiate with someone who doesn't respect me? 573 00:40:52,480 --> 00:40:56,883 Who insults me by dealing under my nose without my permission? 574 00:40:57,880 --> 00:41:00,770 Who manipulates me into a meeting... 575 00:41:02,400 --> 00:41:04,209 ...in front of my own men? 576 00:41:05,280 --> 00:41:07,487 What do I need you for? 577 00:41:09,400 --> 00:41:11,050 Don Eladio. Please. 578 00:41:11,240 --> 00:41:12,810 I didn't sell anything. 579 00:41:13,080 --> 00:41:15,082 I apologise if you are offended... 580 00:41:15,280 --> 00:41:18,329 ...by my method of obtaining this meeting. 581 00:41:18,680 --> 00:41:21,763 I merely took the initiative. 582 00:41:22,760 --> 00:41:26,560 I meant no insult. 583 00:41:27,000 --> 00:41:28,843 Don Eladio, Gustavo didn't mean to offend. 584 00:41:29,160 --> 00:41:30,650 I know Gustavo like a brother. 585 00:41:30,840 --> 00:41:32,080 He's an honorable man. 586 00:41:32,280 --> 00:41:34,886 The most loyal man I have ever known. 587 00:41:35,320 --> 00:41:37,243 He rescued me from the Santiago slums. 588 00:41:37,440 --> 00:41:38,965 He made me the man I am today! 589 00:41:39,560 --> 00:41:41,801 Gustavo is a genius. He will make you millions! 590 00:41:42,240 --> 00:41:45,369 Just find it in your heart to forgive him this one small mistake. 591 00:41:46,200 --> 00:41:47,167 Please... 592 00:41:48,880 --> 00:41:49,847 He's my partner. 593 00:41:50,240 --> 00:41:52,686 I need him! I swear to God! 594 00:42:27,680 --> 00:42:28,647 Look at him. 595 00:42:28,840 --> 00:42:30,285 You did this to him. 596 00:42:31,120 --> 00:42:34,169 Now, look at him. 597 00:42:47,440 --> 00:42:48,851 Listen to me. 598 00:42:49,520 --> 00:42:53,923 The only reason you are alive and he is not... 599 00:42:55,120 --> 00:42:58,249 ...is because I know who you are. 600 00:42:59,000 --> 00:43:00,047 But understand ... 601 00:43:00,720 --> 00:43:02,609 You are not in Chile any more. 602 00:43:14,440 --> 00:43:15,646 My advice ... 603 00:43:17,000 --> 00:43:18,809 Stick to chicken. 604 00:43:54,520 --> 00:43:56,363 Look at me, Hector. 605 00:44:02,360 --> 00:44:06,729 Look at me. 606 00:44:27,880 --> 00:44:29,803 Maybe next time. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 4 Subtitles